


Chocolate

by sacheland



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacheland/pseuds/sacheland
Summary: Please look at it in desktop browser





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



> Please look at it in desktop browser

[link](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0481c7ed0f56ba57bf642aef52918453/tumblr_panoamv7zr1qe8x1no1_540.jpg)


End file.
